


Hot Spring Shenanigans

by BlueSeraphos



Series: Forbidden Attraction [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 3rd in the series, F/M, IM DED, hope you like it, im hopefully working on the 4th one, so tired and hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSeraphos/pseuds/BlueSeraphos
Summary: Kakashi knew what he was getting into when he used the nearby hot springs as an incentive to make his Cute Genin finish their mission faster. Really, he knew. ... Oh, who was he kidding? He definitely did not ( he did ) expect that to happen.





	Hot Spring Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read the previous 2 parts, you’ll know what this note is about. There’s 2 different parts, one for Nao’s and Kakashi’s POV. Don’t like, don’t read. If you have any suggestions, just drop a comment.

The next day, they were bounding through the woods to a village around 2 miles away from Konoha but still in Hi no Kuni. 

They were called to capture some bandits that were bothering the village. “Argh, Kakashi-sensei, this is so boring! Isn’t there any other better missions?!” Naruto groaned as they jumped through the trees.

“Mah, Naruto. Genin aren’t allowed to do fun missions.” Kakashi-sensei shot back at him from where he headed the group. 

“Fun missions? What kind of fun missions, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura questioned as she shot a glare at Naruto for yelling. 

“B-ranked and above, of course.” Kakashi-sensei chuckled as his adorable Genins groaned unhappily. 

“Mah, we were given a week to round up all the bandits. If you guys complete it earlier, I might consider bringing you to the hot springs in the village.” The four jumping Genins stilled for a moment before simultaneously speeding up.  
~~~  
3 days after the mission started, Team 7 grinned ( or in Sasuke’s case, smirked ) at their sensei. They had just turned in the bandits they captured to the mayor of the village. It wasn’t that easy, it turned out that these bandits actually had some brains and made several hide-outs. 

They had spent a day to reach the village, and another 2 capturing all the bandits. Take away another day to run back to Konoha and this left them 3 days at the hot springs. 

“Well, sensei?” Nao beamed, practically jumping on the spot like Sakura. Like every other female, they couldn’t resist visiting the hot springs. 

Kakashi-sensei sighed and nodded, and proceeded to bring his Genin to the hot springs. Just before they entered, he paused in his steps and gave an eye-smile to the Genin. 

“Mah, I forgot to tell you, this is a communal hot springs.” That said, he entered the hot spring hotel. 

“Communal?!” Sakura shrieked, fusing as Sasuke reddened slightly. “Forgot he said... yeah, right. I bet Kakashi-sensei just wanted to peek at naked girls.” Nao muttered angrily as Naruto scratched his head with a confused look. 

“Ne, Onee-chan, what’s communal?” He asked Nao. “It means common. Used by both genders. In other words, this hot spring is open to both male and female at the same time.” Naruto turned a bright red as he glanced at Sakura. 

“Don’t worry, Onee-chan, Sakura-chan! I’ll protect you from all the perverts!” He yelled determinedly, earning a laugh and a smile from his sister.  
~~~  
Several hours later in the evening... 

Sakura paused as she looked at Nao getting ready to go to the hot springs.

“Ne, Nao... are you really going to go to the hot springs?” She asked hesitantly as Nao finished packing her shower items. 

“Yes, of course. Aren’t you, Sakura?” “Even with... Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke-kun there? And other guys?” Sakura fidgeted nervously. 

“Yes. I don’t think sensei and Sasuke would peek, and definitely not Naruto, he’s a gentleman that way. He’s my brother anyway, it’s fine.” Nao shrugged as Sakura started to slowly pack her own shower items. 

“Oh... okay then. But what about other males there? What if they’re perverts?” 

“Ah.” Nao grinned mischievously at her as Sakura got up with her shower items. “Don’t worry about that. I have a plan.” 

The girls laughed and chatted as they made their way to the hot springs. Imagine their shock when they bumped into the rest of their team outside. 

“Onee-chan, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?” Naruto beamed at his sister. “Ah... we’ll here to enjoy the hot springs of course. Are you guys entering the hot springs too?” 

“Yeah! I’ll see you in there, Onee-chan, Sakura-chan!” He waved at the girls as they entered the separate bathing areas for male and female. There was a door at the end of the bathing area that opened to the communal hot spring. 

“Sasuke-kun...” Nao heard Sakura muttering as she finished showering and wrapping herself in a bathrobe, blushing brightly. Nao smiled nervously and put a reassuring hand on Sakura’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Sakura. I’ll be there for you. Just play along if there are any civilian males there okay?” Sakura nodded nervously and Nao took a deep breath. Contrary to what she said, she felt nervous. Kakashi-sensei was going to be there. Kakashi-sensei was going to be in the hot springs with her, naked... She controlled her rising blush and took a step into the open area of the communal hot spring. 

To her delight, the hot spring was beautiful, with several trees causing a shaded area in one part. Other than the male members of her team that was already in the hot springs, there were 2 other middle-aged civilian males. 

She felt Sakura straighten as Naruto called out to them. “Onee-chan, Sakura-chan, you’re here!” Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke had already turned to see them when they heard the door open, but now both civilian males were leering at them. 

Naruto spotted their looks and was about to get up angrily but Nao shot him a wink and he sunk back in the water. 

Nao turned away from the males and slowly took her bathrobe off, revealing her naked back to them. Speaking in a husky tone, she hugged Sakura’s back, pressing her chest to her. 

“Ah, _Sakura_ , your knot is all tied up. Let me help you with that...” Nao untied Sakura’s bathrobe and took it off for her, revealing Sakura’s clear unblemished skin. 

As the bathrobe dropped to the floor, the girls heard water splashing and 2 red-faced civilian males rushed past them, holding towels to their groins. 

The girls giggled and Nao called out, not moving from her spot. “Alright boys, we’ll entering now.” She heard her teammates turning around respectfully and entered the water gracefully, Sakura right behind her. The water was murky so nothing could be seen, and she sunk until only the top of her breasts could be seen. 

“Ah...” She moaned happily as she soaked in the hot water, the boys turning back as Sakura finished getting in. 

“This feels amazing...” Sakura agreed with her, closing her eyes in bliss. 

Nao took a deep breath as she looked at Kakashi-sensei. He was wearing a face towel to cover up the lower half of his face, and had an Icha-Icha book in his hand. 

She was naked in the hot springs with Kakashi-sensei. Naked. Hot springs. Kakashi-sensei. Naked. Kakashi-sensei. 

Nao flushed as she suddenly recalled masturbating to Kakashi-sensei and her embarrassment when she finally realised what she was wearing after her team left yesterday. Naruto stood up and moved over to her. 

“Onee-chan? You look red, are you okay? Do you want to get out?” Naruto sat beside her as she leaned into him, their legs brushing. 

“No, I’m fine. I was just thinking after all.” The twins were oblivious to the looks their other teammates were shooting them. Finally, Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat, face slightly flushed. 

Nao looked at him in concern. “Ah, sensei, are you okay? You look red too...” “Mah, I’m fine, Nao-chan. Just thinking... Why are you and Naruto so comfortable with each other, considering that you’re both...” He gestured to their bodies. 

Nao laughed as Naruto replied confused. “Why wouldn’t I? Nao’s my sister. It’s not like I haven’t seen her body before.” 

Choking sounds were heard from her teammates and Nao rolled her eyes. “Relax, we used to bath together, that’s all.” Naruto nodded as he suddenly narrowed his eyes at Kakashi-sensei. Nao ignored him as she spotted the shade and stood up slightly so her chest would still be covered by the water. 

“I’m going to go over to the shade.” She announced as she slowly made her way there, standing up fully when her back was to her teammates, not noticing Kakashi-sensei staring at her. 

Turning around, she sat down and sighed, closing her eyes in bliss as she left the noisiness of her teammates behind her. She tuned out the bickering of her teammates and the splashing of water she heard, assuming that Naruto and Sauske was pushing each other. 

She opened her eyes with a start as she felt a hand on her forehead and stared into Kakashi-sensei’s eye that wasn’t covered by his hair. When did he come?! She didn’t notice his presence at all... Nao flushed as she realised that Kakashi-sensei was sitting right next to her, naked as the day he was born and their thighs were brushing!...

“Nao-chan? You’re getting warmer, are you sure you don’t want to leave?” Nao pushed away her thoughts and focused on her sensei. 

“A-ah, I’m fine, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?” She asked him as he retracted his hand. He eye-smiled at her. “Mah... your teammates were getting a little too loud for my tastes...” She giggled as she saw Naruto and Sasuke arguing again, with Sakura yelling at them, still in the water. 

She shifted slightly to get more comfortable and stilled as her thigh touched Kakashi-sensei’s. Not a brush, but fully in contact with his skin. She froze as she hoped Kakashi-sensei didn’t notice anything. Glancing at him, she noticed he was still reading his Icha-Icha. 

Letting out a small breath of relief, she relaxed, thigh still touching Kakashi-sensei’s. She blushed as her mind conjured up images of being alone in the hot springs with Kakashi-sensei, and him cornering her against the walls of the hot spring, water splashing around them. 

She imagined seeing his face and kissing him deeply as he raised her legs to surround his waist, his hard length brushing against her... 

Nao fidgeted as a familiar rush of heat shot through her. She couldn’t get aroused now, she could dirty the hot springs! And her sensei was right beside her! But the thoughts of getting shoved up against the wall filled up her mind and she became wet, not that anyone could tell. 

Sinking deeper so only her shoulders showed, she closed her thighs and rubbed them together to try and relieve some of the building pressure. Her eyes slipped close and a blush rose to her cheeks as dirty thoughts continued to fill her head. 

“ _Mmm..._ ” She suppressed her moan as she rubbed her thighs together. “Nao-chan? Nao-chan, you’re really warm now, I think it’s time for you to get out.” Startled out of her thoughts as she forgot Kakashi-sensei was beside her, her eyes flew open only to see him standing over her, face blent close to hers as his palm rested on her forehead. A light hint of red could be seen above the face towel and she stared into his lone eye. 

“Nao-chan?” His hand on her head dropped as he shook her shoulder lightly with it. She blushed and looked away, feeling his naked hand in contact with her shoulder, so near to her breasts... Suddenly, she realised that she didn’t reply to Kakashi-sensei and looked up at him.

“A-ah, yeah, K-Kakashi-sensei, I’ll get out now.” She replied and froze as he straightened. Water rolled down his chest, six-pack clearly visible. She gulped as her eyes tracked the water droplets down, to the sharp V at his navel... 

“B-bye, sensei!” Nao stammered out as she rushed out of the water, vaguely aware that Sakura was staring at her in concern and so was her brother, and Sasuke was turned away. 

Grabbing her towel and winding it around her aroused body, she went to the bathroom and wiped it dry, throwing on her bathrobe and rushing to her room. 

All she had on her mind right now was to masturbate quickly, before Sakura came to check on her. She estimated around 5 minutes before she came, and well, with the eyeful of Kakashi-sensei she just got, it wouldn’t be hard to finish.  
—————————————————  
When his Genin complained about the mission, Kakashi was reminded about the hot springs in the village. He, of course, conveniently forgot to mention that it was a communal bath, wanting to see his students’ reactions. 

However, when he met his female students outside the baths for the hot springs, he suddenly remembered that it was a communal bath. His Genin would be naked... and that included Nao.

Nao, who had masturbated to him. Nao, who had enticed him. Nao, who was probably unaware of his attraction to her. Nao, who would be naked in the hot springs with him. 

He absent-mindedly thought about what Minato-sensei would do to him when he reached the Pure Lands. But having thought about that constantly since he discovered Nao liked him, it had little to no effect. 

Putting those thoughts aside, he took off his mask and replaced it with a face towel, smirking at the groans ( frown ) his male students made. They finished showering quickly and headed out to the hot springs. 

Upon entering, he realised that there was only 2 other civilian males there and as he settled into the water with his Icha-Icha, intent on scaring the males away when his female students arrived. 

But, it turned out he didn’t need to. Nao handled it by herself. As she winked at Naruto, he wondered what she would do. Maybe shadow clones? Or a jutsu? But they couldn’t harm civilians... 

He did not expect her to turn around and drop her bathrobe slowly, as if she was teasing them as her naked back was revealed inch by inch. 

As her robe dropped onto the ground, she pressed her chest into Sakura’s, but all Kakashi could focus on was the firmness of her round ass.

The girls giggled when the civilian males rushed past them and Nao called out, “Alright boys, we’ll entering now.”

Turning away from them so that the girls would be more comfortable, he heard the water splash as they entered the hot springs. 

He froze as he heard Nao moan. “Ah...” Reminded of the very first mission that got him in this mess, and her seductive voice from before, he hardened slightly, not that it could be seen in the water. 

Calm thoughts. He had to think of calm thoughts... he looked up from his book as he felt eyes on him and saw Nao flush. Becoming concerned, he was about to comment on it when Naruto got up and sat next to her, bodies touching. 

“Onee-chan? You look red, are you okay? Do you want to get out?” Nao leaned into Naruto’s side. Why were they so comfortable with each other’s nakedness? Kakashi had an idea, but he wanted to confirm it. 

“Ah, sensei, are you okay? You look red too...” He did not realise his face was red from his thoughts earlier... Abort. Abort. “Mah, I’m fine, Nao-chan. Just thinking... Why are you and Naruto so comfortable with each other, considering that you’re both...” He gestured to their bodies. 

Nao laughed as Naruto replied confused. “Why wouldn’t I? Nao’s my sister. It’s not like I haven’t seen her body before.” Mentally, he nodded to himself. Theory confirmed.

Choking sounds were heard from her teammates and Nao rolled her eyes. “Relax, we used to bath together, that’s all.” Naruto nodded as he suddenly narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Ah, it seemed like he finally realised something was strange with the way he kept looking at his sister. How much did he realise, however? 

“I’m going to go over to the shade.” He heard Nao announce as she got up slightly and made her way to the shade under some trees hanging over the hot spring. 

She stood up straight when she was away from them, probably so that it was easier for her to reach the shade. His mind stopped as she turned around, giving him an eyeful of her perky breasts before she sat. Her nipples were pink from the heat of the hot springs and she was relaxing with her eyes closed, expression peaceful. 

Moving as silently as he could and suppressing his presence so his other Genin didn’t notice him, he got up and moved to Nao’s side, sitting as close to her as he dared. When she didn’t respond to him when he stopped suppressing his presence and the sounds of water moving, he put a hand on her forehead. It was slightly warm and he noticed that Nao had opened her eyes, startled. She was staring into his eyes as she flushed more, and he was getting worried. 

Concerned, he asked, “Nao-chan? You’re getting warmer, are you sure you don’t want to leave?” 

“A-ah, I’m fine, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?” She asked him as he returned his hand to his side. He eye-smiled at her. “Mah... your teammates were getting a little too loud for my tastes...” She giggled at that and he mentally gave himself a pat for making her laugh. 

Relaxing, he returned to reading his book. He felt Nao move around slightly before her thigh touched his. And continued to touch his. His eye remained frozen on the page he had been reading as his mind started running at full speed. 

She breathed out and relaxed, and he deduced that it was probably just an accident ( though her thigh was still against his ) and that she probably didn’t feel it. It didn’t help his hard-on that was steadily turning worse and he resorted to thinking of the threats Kushina-san and Minato-sensei would give him when he finally met them again... She would probably cut his balls off. 

Kakashi shuddered and his hard-on died. He continued reading, but stopped when he detected something vaguely familiar in the air. 

Beside him, Nao fidgeted and sunk deeper into the water so only her shoulders was seen. He was confused when he felt her thigh move away. 

Eyeing her from the corner of his eye and taking note that his other Genin were still arguing, he noticed her closed eyes and blush on her face. “ _Mmm..._ ” She moaned slightly and he abruptly connected the dots, the familiar sweet smell, though diluted, filling his nose. 

She was aroused. How? Why? Ah, she had a crush on him and he was sitting next to her, devoid of clothes. Firmly keeping thoughts of Kushina’s probable threat on his mind, he stood up and hovered infront of Nao. 

“Nao-chan? Nao-chan, you’re really warm now, I think it’s time for you to get out.” He tested her temperate by placing his palm on her head. She was really getting warm now, and he was becoming more worried. He didn’t want her to overheat and faint. 

She snapped her eyes open and peered at him, but didn’t answer. “Nao-chan?” Mentally apologising, he shook her lightly with his unoccupied hand,hoping against odds that he didn’t harden again. Not now, when he was so close to her and it could be easily seen. She flushed and looked away, and he used all his self-restraint to not react and just shove her against the side of the hot springs to have his way with her. 

 

“A-ah, yeah, K-Kakashi-sensei, I’ll get out now.” He cursed himself as he stood up straight, and when Nao didn’t move, he saw her checking him out. His pride and confidence increased as Nao stammered out, “B-bye, sensei!” And rushed out of the hot springs. 

Naruto and Sakura was looking at her concerned, he noted when he saw Nao running ( that was dangerous, she could fall ) to get her towel... Her breasts were bouncing with every step she made. He dragged himself away from those thoughts and focused on his Genin instead, all of which was moving towards him. 

“Sensei? Is Nao okay?” Sakura asked as Naruto nodded anxiously. Sasuke was beside them, a slight frown visible on his lips and his eye brows furrowed. 

“Ah, she was getting too warm so I sent her back to her room. You might want to check on her in a while, Sakura. Give her some time to rest first.” He instructed his Genin, eye firmly on Icha-Icha. 

10 minutes later, the rest of team 7 rushed out of the hot springs, leaving him alone. Sighing, he allowed the thoughts of Nao and her perky bouncing breasts to come to his mind, coupled with the fact that Nao had been aroused... right next to him. She clearly wasn’t as innocent as he had expected. Groaning as he hardened instantly to the point of pain, he resolved to take care of his not so little problem, hopefully before someone else came in and saw him.


End file.
